Death in Griffen Rock
by Crazygurl75
Summary: Rescue Bots verse. Something very strange is happening in Griffen Rock. Children from 4-17 years of age are disappearing and for some, turning up dead. Around the same time, a new family moved into the town. Cody suspects the parents are behind it, but no one believes him. But what happens when Cody disappears as well? Rated for gore and minor language. First murder mystery story!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Rescue Bots, they belong to Hasbro. If i did own them season 2 would've air long ago.**

**This is my first murder mystery fanfic, so, again R&R. Sorry its so short.  
**

* * *

It was a silent night in Griffen Rock, Maine. Not a sound was heard. No crickets, no dogs howling, just silence. It was very peaceful.

Then, it shattered.

A scream the darkness. A young girl of twelve raced through the black night, not caring to where she was, only on where she was heading. Fear filled her sky blue orbs as she ran, sun colored locks sticking in all directions, matted with blood. The crimson liquid flowed freely from the many cut and gashes that littered her small body. The only sound she could hear was her thudding heart.

She stopped, and searched her surroundings. It was the park. The very same park that she was playing in just days before her abduction. Legs shaking, she wobbled over to the nearest tree and leaned against its great trunk. Memories from the past few days rammed her, causing her eyes to overflow with salty tears. How could this have happened in such a small town. Granted it wasn't the _safest_ town, but nothing of this magnitude.

Sobs racked her small frame. Despite everything that was considered "dangerous" that happened in this small town, she always felt safe, because she knew the rescue team would never let a innocent person suffer like she has. But they weren't here, leaving her at the mercy of God. All feelings of safe and secure were replaced with those of fear and terror.

**_CRACK!_**

Her heart stopped, her trembling increased, and her blood ran cold. Before she could turn to run again, two strong hand roughly pushed her and pinned the little girl to the ground.

"No! Get away from me! NOOO!"

The girl struggled against the heavy body on top of her. A stinging sensation stung her cheeks as she was repeatedly slapped. Hard. The girl screamed for help as loud as she could.

"Shut up! You're only making it worse for yourself! SHUT UP!"

But she didn't. She yelled, kicked, scratched, and bit her attacker, desperate to get free.

"Oh for- just do it already! I can't hold her down forever!"

A second figure emerged from the darkness, a long, silver knife clutched in hand. Blue eyes widened in horror, and her struggles increased.

But it was too late.

The knife plunged into the blond girls chest, staining it red. As the blood flowed from the young girls chest, her body falling limp, and the life drained from her eyes, laughter was heard from both figures. Cruel, harsh, unforgiving, cold, evil laughter.

* * *

**Wow. That was more dark then I thought. Soooo, read, review, you know the works.**


	2. I CANT THINK OF A NAME FOR THIS CHAP!

**I do not own the Rescue Bots, they belong to Hasbro. Unfortunately because they practically have NO fluffy moments!**

**Im sorry its so short, but I'm running out of ideas. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter 5 times because the first few sucked ass. If anyone has an idea that can get the creative part of my brain stimulated that would be great. Read and Review to whatever the hell people do on this.**

* * *

Chief Burns was a father of four, meaning he had much experience when it comes to worrying about a child's safety. Deep black eyes looked down at the file in his hand

**MISSING PERSONS REPORT**

**NAME: Amanda Swanson**  
**AGE: 12**  
**HAIR: Blond, short**  
**EYES: Blue **  
**SKIN: Pale**  
**LAST SEEN (LOCATION): Griffin Park**  
**LAST SEEN (CLOTHING): Pink cardigan over a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. **  
**DATE OF DISAPPEARANCE: MAY 30**

That was only 4 days ago.

Just looking at the girl's picture broke the man's heart. Blond hair gleaming in the sun; blue eyes sparkling with life; a wide, white smile. She was the picture of innocence, much like his youngest son. Tired brown eyes gazed upon the other 5 missing persons reports.

**BILLY MYERS: AGE 8** A small, messy haired redheaded boy with smoldering blue eyes. Disappeared May 23rd.

**RACHEL SMITH: AGE 4 **A fair skinned girl whose dirty blonde waves were pulled into two pigtails, and emerald eyes. Disappeared May 15th.

**RICHARD MENDOZA: AGE 15** Dark brown eyes held a mischievous glint as the dark brown haired boy smirked back at him. Disappeared May 10th.

**MELODY MILLER: AGE 17 **A small, African American girl smiled a big smile, her white teeth glowing in her cheer-leading uniform. Disappeared May 2nd.

**MITCHELL SAWYER: AGE 10 **A tiny blond boy with stunning blue eyes smiled a small, shy smile. Disappeared April 28th.

Chief Burns sighed yet again. Despite everything that's happened in this small town, they've NEVER had a missing persons before. It was...frightening to say the least. His eldest children were becoming overprotective of their youngest brother, never letting him out of their sight. The constant watching was beginning to annoy the blonde boy.

Said boy was currently locked in his room after a major blow-out with his brothers and sister. The grey haired man rubbed his temples, the argument still fresh in his mind. But thinking back, Chief Burns thought his youngest son could be right.

Sighing _yet again_, Chief Charles Burns stood up and went to his room, to get some rest, for he hasn't gotten any sleep in almost 2 weeks.

* * *

**I'm being a bitch and stopping here because I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS! IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE HELP!**


End file.
